


Moth

by veivei



Series: Aoba FTW [12]
Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Durarara SH, M/M, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:01:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veivei/pseuds/veivei
Summary: "You're like a real snake now, Kuon, choking on the prey you're trying to swallow."





	Moth

Aoba looked up. Kuon was walking slowly towards him across the abandoned warehouse that was the Blue Squares’ meeting place. In the semidarkness only the green hair indicated it was him.

“Look, Kuon’s still alive,” Yoshikiri spoke up at Aoba’s side as if he hadn’t been expecting that.

Taking into account that Aoba had told Yahiro all about what Kuon had done, he had a reason for that.

“So, should I take care of him?” Yoshikiri asked, getting up from the empty barrel he’d been sitting on.

The other guys gathered around looked at Aoba questioningly, too.

“No.” Aoba shook his head. “Leave the two of us alone. I doubt he came here to beat me up. And even if he did, it’s just Kuon. I can deal with the likes of him myself.”

“Isn’t he learning martial arts at that gym though?” Yoshikiri asked.

“I would play dirty in ways martial arts couldn’t prepare him for,” Aoba said with a smile.

Yoshikiri shrugged.

“Let’s go,” he said to the other Blue Squares.

They got up and headed to the exit, talking among themselves on the way, and walked by Kuon without addressing him at all.

\---

Kuon approached the beaten up coach in the center of the warehouse. Aoba was sitting on it with one leg drawn up and his chin propped up on his knee. He looked up at Kuon's face and his smile widened at the sight.

“You look like you’ve lost a few teeth, Kuon.” 

Kuon knew how bad he looked, how the purple bruise was stretching from his cheekbone to his eye and his lips.

“Three,” he said and failed at stopping the wince of pain. His speech was slurred because of his lower lip being swollen after it'd been cut.

“Yahiro-kun did this to you?”

Kuon didn’t like how happy Aoba appeared to be with what had happened to him. That permanent fake smile of his was looking more real than usual and genuine amusement was lighting up his eyes. Kuon thought how, if he wanted to be better than Orihara Izaya one day, he had to be better than Aoba first. And he wasn’t for now.

“Him and Tanaka Tom,” he said. “But Yahiro didn’t do this because he heard from you about what I’d done. I asked him to hit me myself.” He smiled despite the pain. Yahiro hadn't let Aoba use him like that and Kuon had to admit he was proud.

“Why would you ask him? You needed to repent?” Aoba asked, sounding vaguely disgusted.

“The carrot and stick approach.” Kuon smiled triumphantly. “And now I came to apologize to you, Kuronuma-senpai.”

“You think this is going to help you evolve?” Aoba got up from the couch. “Every time you’ll make a mistake, you will be acting like this, Kuon?" He took a few steps and stopped right in front of Kuon. "You already got what you deserved.” He looked at Kuon’s face pointedly. “And your sister paid us for our assistance. But in this case you probably expect me to do something that will serve to motivate you in the future, too.” He looked Kuon in the eye. “Well, maybe you should go apologize to Horada.”

Kuon didn’t look away, holding Aoba’s gaze even while there was something in it that helped explain how it was possible for Aoba to lead a gang and order around guys who could have crushed him like an insect.

“Attacking Horada was part of my plan,” he said.

“I figured out as much. But he’s still your senior in the Blue Squares. You should show him some respect.”

“Stop joking around, Kuronuma-senpai. You would have been happy yourself if that freak I’d set up to attack Horada beat him to death," Kuon pointed out with a scowl.

“To death, yes.” Aoba smiled again. “But you didn’t succeed at that, Kuon. And your sister stroke a deal with us behind your back,” he said, reminding Kuon how Nozomi wasn’t even treating him seriously. That made Kuon instantly angry. “Doesn’t that make you wonder if I need you at all? Especially since you turned against us the first chance you got?”

Kuon did his best to smile back.

“It’s not like you were loyal to me either, Kuronuma-senpai," he said.

“You started it, Kuon.” Aoba shrugged. “And you came to me to apologize.”

“Yes.”

“Then apologize.”

“I’m sorry, Kuronuma-senpai,” Kuon said with a growing smile.

“Don’t laugh when you’re saying that.”

Kuon forced himself to stop smiling.

“I’m sorry,” he said once again.

“But that is not enough for you, right? Your future motivation requires something more than that. Get on your knees.”

“Kuronuma…”

“The carrot and stick approach, remember?”

Kuon got on his knees even if he wasn’t convinced something like that was necessary of all things. Coming here, he expected that Aoba was going to treat him harshly though, so everything was going according to his expectations. And therefore, even kneeling down in front of Aoba on the cold concrete floor, he had this situation under control.

“What are you thinking now, Kuon?” Aoba asked.

“That this was to be expected,” Kuon answered truthfully. He looked up at Aoba’s face and tried not to smile but he was too happy with how things were progressing just the way he’d imagined them to stop himself anymore.

“And this?” Aoba swung his leg and kicked him in the stomach with an unwavering smile on his face.

Kuon felt the wind being knocked out of him and curled up in pain, barely able to suck air into his lungs for several breaths. This was one well-placed kick, he thought. He was aware that Aoba liked to indulge his cruelty on people who were already down, so this wasn’t unexpected either.

He was smiling when he looked up at Aoba again.

“This, too,” he answered.

“And this?” Aoba sighed and started opening his pants.

Kuon felt how the smile left his face. Anger took hold of him because that wasn’t going according to what he had imagined at all.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“What does it look like?”

“What’s wrong with you, Kuronuma?”

Was Aoba insane after all, Kuon wondered.

Aoba's arms fell by his sides. He crouched down in front of Kuon and smiled triumphantly.

“You wanted me to surprise you with something,” he said.

“No. I hate when that happens.”

Kuon hated humans precisely because they surprised him. Yahiro and Tanaka Tom had been too good to him for whatever reason. Aoba seemed ready to go further than he’d expected to humiliate him. And Kuon realized that he didn't control anything in the end.

“You’re an idiot, Kuon.” Aoba reached out his hand. The tips of his fingers, icy cold, brushed the bruise on Kuon’s face, so lightly his touch didn’t cause any pain. “I’ll tell you what you did wrong. Being the center of attention is not what you should be trying to do-”

“I didn’t ask you for advice, Kuronuma.”

The ends of Aoba’s black coat were lying on the floor, merging with the shadows in the room. The near darkness was softening his delicate features but his eyes were shining with coldness despite the smile on his lips. A shiver ran down Kuon’s back at the sight from up close.

“Well, maybe you should ask me.” Aoba’s hand moved away from Kuon's face. "You're like a real snake now, Kuon, choking on the prey you're trying to swallow. But I'm afraid you'll be forced to slither away hungry this time around.” He stood up. “Apology accepted. Get lost.”

Kuon got up off his knees, looked at Aoba one last time and did as he was told, unable to think of anything to say. 

It took him several seconds to realize that for some reason his heart was beating even harder than it had been in that moment between him asking Yahiro to hit him and Yahiro’s fist colliding with his face.

He didn’t know how he made it back outside.

“Fuck,” he muttered to himself once the heavy door of the warehouse had shut behind him.

He pressed his hand to the bruise on his face but the ghost of Aoba’s touch was still tickling him there even while the nerve endings exploded with pain he inflicted on himself to get rid of the sensation.

Aoba had somehow done something terrible to him, he realized, trying in vain to will the erection away. That was why he hated humans. Neither what they did nor how he ended up reacting to it went according to his plans, no matter how meticulous they were.

He went home, trembling with anger at his own weakness, determined not to ever let Aoba know that some part of him had actually liked what he’d done to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Who's senpai now?
> 
> / Sequel is called Colorful.


End file.
